


the road before us

by wolfish_willow



Category: The Babysitter (Movies - McG)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Post-The Babysitter: Killer Queen, Power Imbalance, Romance, Running Away Together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Unhealthy Relationships, bc the movies are very unclear and I do what I want, but also like, casual mentions of murder, he's so gone on her, i guess?, in that Cole would pretty much do anything for Bee at this point, oh Cole is 17 in this, or mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Instead of dying with them, Bee helped Cole kill the rest of the cult and offered him the chance to get away from his life. Cole didn't have it in him to reject her a second time.
Relationships: Bee/Cole (The Babysitter)
Kudos: 8





	the road before us

**Author's Note:**

> Big BIG thanks to Uri for not only looking this over for me, but for all the helpful suggestions for both lines in the fic AND some of the tags. I've been crazy nervous about getting this done and you made it a lot easier to get through!
> 
> First time writing any sort of smut in YEARS. Be kind?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic that I've had on my mind pretty much since the day I first watched the movie. Nice to finally have it all written out and done.

For the first time all night—maybe the first time in two years—Cole could _breathe_. It was over. All of it. Max and Sonya...all of them were dead. For good. Not biding their time in limbo waiting to come back for him again.

His cheeks ached with the force of his smile. Maybe everyone was right; Cole must be crazy. Why else would thinking about the chaos they had just left behind cause a giddiness in his chest that he was sure he'd never felt before?

A hand, Bee's hand—she was real and she was _here_ and she turned against her cult for _him_ —found the back of his neck. Goosebumps trailed down his arms as she toyed with his hair. Cole turned, leaning into her touch and watching her closely. The wind caught in her hair, shining even more golden in the rising sun.

Everything about her was the same. The way the corner of her mouth raised higher on one side. Her sparkling blue eyes. The aura of confidence and triumph—why shouldn't she feel that way with the bloodbath they'd driven away from?

Her thumb traced the back of his ear and Cole held himself still in case she stopped.

"We'll ditch the car soon," she said, winking at him. His heart raced. Faster than when Melanie had driven that hook into Boom Boom's neck; faster than the moment he'd run into Max's chest and realized the cult was alive.

He really had missed her.

"Sounds good," he said when his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth.

He didn't know where they were heading except _away_. Away from the blood-soaked beach. From his parents who would never believe him when they found the bodies left in the wake of the cult's attempts to murder him again. They wanted to send him somewhere else so they didn't have to deal with him and his _crazy_? Now they wouldn't have to. Win-win.

Bee faced him without easing her foot off the gas. He couldn't find it in him to be worried when she locked eyes with him. Two years, he'd gone, without seeing her. Now that she was _here_ , it was impossible to look anywhere else.

"You and me, Cee," she said, sliding her hand out from behind his neck and holding it up, pinky out. Cole swallowed, his grin softening. He remembered the exhilaration he'd felt when Melanie took his hand before speeding out of the school's parking lot. That couldn't hold a candle to this moment.

He linked his pinky with hers.

Cole wondered if this road trip would end any differently than his last one. Could it be any worse than the life he would be trapped in if he went back to his parents?

At least now he was going into it with his eyes wide open. He didn't know where it would lead him, but this was _his_ choice in a way leaving with Melanie wasn't.

If this _was_ a trick. If his blood was somehow still innocent enough to use in a ritual, or Bee wanted him for something else, something worse, at least he would have this moment—an empty stretch of road ahead, the wind in their hair and her pinky locked with his—to think about when he died.

* * *

They ditched the first car not long after that, then the second one hours later. The knot in his gut as he watched Bee break into each one should have been anxiety. Fear of being seen, caught. It was hard to worry about something as harmless as stealing a car when he'd helped kill—rekill? Did it count as murder when he'd already killed half of them once before? Either way, a lot of people were dead by his hand tonight.

Or yesterday. The sun had come out as they'd driven away. He vaguely remembered them pausing long enough for food after they got their second car, but everything was beginning to blur together after running on adrenaline for hours.

The longer they drove, the harder it was to stay awake. Even the allure of Bee sitting beside him wasn't enough to keep his eyes open anymore. He didn't know how long he'd been dozing when they came to a stop in the parking lot of a motel. Bee scratched his head and told him to stay put while she checked them in.

He wasn't sure where she got the money she was using and didn't have the wherewithal to care when there was a bed waiting for him with his name on it.

Only, when he followed Bee into the room, there was _only_ the one bed.

"Uh, Bee?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised high. Like a challenge. A dare. One that he was almost positive wouldn't end with two knives stabbed into the top of his head.

Cole swallowed down what he'd meant to say. He shook his head and kicked off his shoes. "Don't hog the bathroom."

Bee smirked, turning to face him. Being on this end of that look made him shaky with nerves. It felt dangerous. _You've gotta figure out what you want_ , he remembered her telling him once, _and do what you can to get it_. Cole never expected to be the thing she wanted. Not like this.

She walked toward him and it was like the world had switched to slow motion as she took hold of the tie he'd never undone from around his neck.

"I thought we could share," she said, tugging him closer and Cole's brain shorted out.

Yesterday had been a long, blood-soaked nightmare, but today was more like a dream. How many times had he thought about this? Imagined hunger in Bee's eyes as she looked at him?

Cole had been in love with her since he knew what that meant. Maybe that made him an idiot. Who still loved the person who'd tried to kill them? But it was hard to let go of the memories from _before_ that. She'd been the only one who ever understood him; the only one who ever _tried_.

Who cared about being stupid if this was the result? The moment she'd reached for him, given him an out, Cole had decided he didn't care where his choice led him. He'd snubbed her before and there was nothing, not even the thought that this might end for him the way it had for all of the cult's sacrifices, that would make him do it again.

Cole let her pull him close as the blood rushed in his ears. Her smirk smoothed into a familiar, soft smile. The one she used to wear just for him, _before_ , when it was just Bee and Cee against the world. Her eyes were darker now than they'd ever been then. She cupped his face, brought her other hand up to toy with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Look at you," she breathed, fingers trailing his cheek and over his throat. He shivered, goosebumps erupting down his arms. "All grown up."

Cole's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the hand at his throat, a low ache building at the base of his spine. He reached forward blindly, desperate to touch her. To feel her skin against his.

"I missed you," he said, blinking until she came back into focus. She was still smiling, still looking at him, _watching_ him. He wanted her to never stop.

She gripped his tie again, winding it around and around her hand until there was no more space left between them. With another tug, she drew him into a kiss. Soft and slow, easing him into it. How had he survived his entire life without kissing— _really_ kissing—anyone until this weekend? With Melanie, locked in that closet together, he'd thought it was good, but this. _This_. Bee's grip on his tie held him in place, her fingers were in his hair, scratching down his neck and chest and back up again and he let himself become lost in it.

She moved and he followed her lead, stepping back and back until he felt the edge of the bed against his legs. His stomach swooped as he fell onto it, gripping the edge to hold himself steady. Panting, Cole watched in a daze as Bee knelt in front of him. The backs of her knuckles grazed his stomach as she undid the button of his pants and Cole moaned before he could stop himself.

His heart was beating so hard, she must have been able to hear it. She grinned as they worked to get his pants off.

"What about," he started to say, but it was hard to choke out even that much out when all he could think about was the way she was leaning into him again.

Bee shook her head. She saved him from making a fool of himself trying to speak with another kiss that stole the rest of his thoughts away. The gentle pressure of her palms against his chest encouraged him to back up until his feet could no longer touch the floor. He slowly fell back against the pillows and cupped her cheeks, awed by how big his hands felt against her face. Cole still felt like he was fourteen when he thought about her, looked at her, and it had never been more obviously not the case as it was now.

One of her legs slid between his and she stopped kissing him at his gasp, reddening lips stretched in a familiar smirk. This was all too good to be true, but it didn't feel like a dream when her mouth found his neck. The barest scrape of teeth was almost too much and he couldn't—he needed something to hold onto. He curled his fingers into the blanket underneath him.

The sound he made when he no longer felt her mouth against his neck should have been embarrassing, but he didn't, couldn't, care. He just needed her _back_. Following her like he always did, always would from now on if she let him, Cole sat up and slid one of his hands under her shirt. He needed to feel her, touch her. She hummed and leaned in, stopping just short of his mouth.

"Good boy," she praised and he surged forward to kiss her again. He parted only long enough to tug clumsily at her shirt until she helped him get it off.

Cole fell back against the pillows, bringing her with him. He explored the planes of her back, scratched dull nails up her sides and grinned against her mouth when she moaned into his. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he could have that kind of effect on her.

With a confidence he had never experienced before, Cole flipped them around so that he was blanketing her instead. Bee laughed. It wasn't mean or mocking, it was. Different. He'd heard so many terrible laughs; from bullies at school, from Max and Allison and even Melanie when she'd said, _See Cole? You're not crazy_.

But Bee looked up at him and he could hardly believe how fond she seemed.

Holding himself up with one hand on the pillow beside her head, Cole watched her closely as he rested the other against her stomach. She hummed, arching into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him close. There could have been fireworks going on right outside the door and he wouldn't have been able to hear them through the roar in his ears.

He took another chance, kissing her neck and trying to copy what she'd done. It must not have been terrible because she tilted her head back for more. He sucked lightly at her skin, nipped at it the way that had made that mix of pain-pleasure-pain shoot through his nerves. She tightened her grip on his hair and he ground his hips into hers at the sharp tug of it. Trailing his hand further up her stomach to her chest, there was so much he wanted to do, to _feel_ , but he was having trouble concentrating on anything beyond the need for friction he wasn't getting enough of.

He felt her take hold of his wrist and pulled away from her neck to look at her. She locked her eyes with his as she directed his hand back down her stomach, and then further. His breath caught in his throat. He froze, sure that if he moved, it would all be over and he hadn't even—

"Touch me, Cole," she said. It was the first time he'd heard her say his name, his actual name, in years.

"Fuck."

He fumbled around getting the button of her shorts undone with one hand. She didn't seem to mind, moving to help him push them off. 

"I don't," he said, tongue thick and hard to talk around, "I haven't—"

"S'ok," she told him in a gentle voice that helped soothe his nerves, "I'll show you what to do."

And she did, guiding his hand until it was between her legs. He felt clumsy and every bit as inexperienced as he was, but she didn't let him pull away when he tried. She cupped his cheek with her other hand, held his gaze as firmly as she did his wrist and Cole forced himself to breathe. He let her continue to guide him, the way he'd been doing since they drove away from that beach.

" _There_ ," she gasped softly, arching into his fingers. Throat dry, he rolled his thumb again. It was almost too much; her warmth, the way she bared her neck again, seeming to lose herself in it. Cole had the ridiculous urge to pinch himself because this couldn't be real, but he couldn't stop for anything.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and he buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips to her skin to hold them back. He hardly noticed when she let go of his wrist, letting him continue on his own, chasing the little gasps she gave as he moved his fingers.

" _Fuck_." He lost the rhythm he'd found when she pressed her palm against his— _oh shit_. The angle she was at didn't allow her much room to do more than give him something to buck up into, but the feeling was still so _much_. Cole shook his head, shoving his face into her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm—I can't, I need—"

"I know," she said, scratching her nails against his scalp and kissing the side of his head.

He whined when she took her hands back, but followed the press of her palm against his chest until he was sitting up. She undid his tie and pulled his shirt up; he lifted his arms for her. Cole had been so caught up in everything, he'd forgotten he was still wearing it. There was a moment when he worried she wouldn't like what she saw. That this would be the reminder she needed that he wasn't...he was just _Cole_.

Then she was maneuvering him into her spot, pillows under him, that same hunger in her eyes as she straddled him that he'd seen when she started this and— _oh_. She'd started this. She wanted—she wanted _him_. This wasn't like that night, with the cult's sacrifice. She wasn't distracting him to pull out a hidden pair of knives. The cult was _dead_ and this was just about the two of them. Bee and Cole.

Cole had known when he got in the car that he was leaving everything and everyone else behind. That Bee was going to be the only one he had left in the world. There was an exhilaration in letting go of a life that didn't need or want him.

He hadn't considered that it might be the same for her.

Cole reached up, combing his fingers through her hair and cupping her cheek. He wondered how he'd ever doubted her, thought that this could be a trick, after she'd helped him kill the cult—her cult.

There was no holding them back this time.

"I love you."

Her face lit up. It was possible Cole had, at some point in the past, seen her as beautiful as she was in that moment, but he couldn't summon the memory. She kissed him through the smile she couldn't seem to lose.

"I love you, too," she said before guiding him inside of her and taking away his ability to think about anything but the way it felt when she began to move. There was a _world_ of difference between the palm of her hand and being surrounded by her.

That pleasant ache that had been present since she led him onto the mattress was building up and up and he wanted to hold onto it. Hold onto her. Never lose the feeling. But he'd been holding back forever, since the minute her fingers touched his stomach. It was too soon, but he wasn't going to last.

"I'm going to—" he bit out, gripping her hips tight.

She hummed, covering one of his hands with hers. Cole let go of her hip so that she could tangle their fingers together.

They'd never held hands before.

It was such a ridiculous thought to have in the middle of all of this, but he couldn't help it. Then Bee quickened the pace and nodded. It was all the permission he needed to finally— _finally_ —come and the thought washed away with everything else.

He didn't know how long it was before he came back to himself, but when he did, Bee was collapsing on top of him. Cole wrapped his free arm around her, unwilling to stop holding her hand yet. His head was quiet in a way he couldn't remember it ever being.

Was this what it felt like to be normal? To not have that nagging itch in the back of your mind telling you that you were _weird_? That there must be something wrong with you, or why would the world keep kicking you while you were down?

Bee moved so that she was draped along his side. Their joined hands found a spot on his chest. Maybe she was just as reluctant to let go as he was. Her cheek was soft against his shoulder and he grinned when she pressed a brief, sweet kiss to it.

The room was warm, even sprawled out on top of the covers like they were. Cole knew they should move, if only to save themselves some of the mess they would have to deal with later if they didn't. His body refused. Everything was catching up to him all over again. Even though he wanted nothing more than to look at Bee in awe, his eyelids grew heavier with every blink.

When he tried to speak, all he could manage was a sleepy, "Mmm."

Bee didn't seem to mind; he felt her smile and squeeze his hand.

"Sleep, Cole," she whispered, kissing his shoulder and settling her head on the pillow beside his. He managed to tilt his head so that he felt her hair against his cheek before he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun no longer shone through the blinds when Cole woke up. He briefly wondered what time they'd gotten here, but was distracted by the fingers running through his hair. Bee was sitting against the headboard, half covered by the motel blanket. When Cole glanced down at himself, he realized she must have covered them both at some point. Or maybe he had in his sleep; he'd done that more than once on those nights when he passed out on top of the covers while binge watching shows.

However it happened didn't matter. Cole was warm and calm and happy in a way that had very little to do with the covers and everything to do with the person beside him. He rolled onto his side, resting his forehead against her blanketed thigh. She laughed when he hugged her legs. Her hand never left his head.

"This is real."

His words were muffled by the blanket and her leg, but she paused to take a firmer hold of his hair. It helped him to breath, gave him something to focus on besides the sudden worry that maybe his parents _were_ right, maybe—

"It's real, Cole," she said, tugging until he was looking up at her. He could get used to hearing her say his name, just like that. They would always be Bee and Cee, but it felt different, better, like he wasn't just the kid she used to babysit anymore.

She cupped his face and he closed his eyes, leaning into her. "Don't I feel real?"

He swallowed and nodded. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him. There was no better sight in the world, he was sure of it.

"You do," he told her, pushing himself up so that he could kiss her. He slid his hand up her thigh, and higher until it was resting against her stomach. She held his face in her hands so gently, but solid. "You really do."

"Good, because I am. I'm also _starving_."

Cole laughed. Found it hard to _stop_ laughing. He muffled it in her shoulder, hugging her close. It only got worse when he felt his stomach growl, loudly enough she must have heard it because she joined in, too.

"We should go," he said as his laughter finally died down. He pulled away from her, sitting the rest of the way up. Because he could, Cole reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Probably a good idea to put a little more distance between us and"—not home, because it _wasn't_ home anymore, not when he was with her—"them."

"Probably. _Or_ , we could go get something to eat," she said, leaning forward. She traced her fingertips across his chest, "and come back here. Won't hurt to stay for a night, right?"

Throat dry, Cole shook his head. She kissed him and he felt the way her lips curved into a smile. He couldn't help the way he mirrored her, too happy to contain a smile of his own.

He didn't know where they would go next or what they would do when they go there. He didn't particularly care. Tonight, they were going to eat and, hell, maybe even share a too-small shower.

Anything else would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
